1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a tree stand for use in supporting a hunter or outdoor enthusiast above the ground. More specifically, the invention relates to a tree stand that is adjustable in three dimensions allowing for the leveling of the tree stand while secured to a tree.
2. Description of Related Art
Tree stands are known by hunters and nature enthusiasts to allow the user an elevated position above the ground, away from the animals desired to be observed by the user. Typically, a tree stand is placed close to animal trails or near a location where the desired animal has left scrape marks, has been rubbing up against trees and brush, or has been feeding from an animal feeder. The location of the tree stand is critical to allow a clear shot or view of the animal. However, often when hanging a tree stand, a problem arises about whether or not a straight level tree can be found to position the tree stand in the appropriate location. Unfortunately, nature is often not cooperative and most trees grow at a slant for various reasons such as slope of the ground, access to sunlight, or other environmental factors. What is needed is a tree stand that allows for adjustment to compensate for a slanting tree. It would be especially beneficial if the tree stand could be adjusted in multiple dimensions along the x, y, and z axes.